


Агония

by CommanderShally, WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets mentioned, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 17:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13506012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019/pseuds/WTF_Moral_Freaks_2019
Summary: Пол кожей ощущает, как чужая идиллия превращается в его персональную агонию…





	Агония

**Author's Note:**

> Таймлайн - после 12 серии Дискавери. Фоновый канонный слэш.

Пол смотрит сквозь стекло, почти невесомое и как будто воображаемое, и не может поверить своим глазам. Там, по другую сторону мицелия, в самой настоящей реальности он видит себя, счастливого и спокойного, без императорского меча, нависшего над головой.   
  
Он почти не дышит, наблюдая за тем, как другой Пол, в дурацкой бордовой пижаме, с невероятной нежностью разговаривает с другим мужчиной. Пол почти злится. Почти ревнует — самого себя, так как не позволял себе таких глупостей, как личная жизнь. Почти не понимает. Слишком много «почти».  
  
Почти завидует?  
  
Он не может поверить в свою… вернее, чужую счастливую улыбку, смуглые руки на шее и в волосах, любовь во взгляде. Это другая вселенная, повторяет себе Пол, а он тут, застрял в мицелии, потому что слишком увяз в науке и желании доказать, что еще чего-то стоит.  
  
Пол застывает в зеркале гораздо дольше, чем нужно. Возможно, даже чересчур. Он остается в Зазеркалье, как запоздавшее отражение, но вряд ли кто-то способен заметить его…  
  
Дальше все становится сложнее.  
  
Мицелий начинает поглощать Пола, и ему ничего не остается, как попытаться связаться с другим собой. И, к сожалению, каждый раз когда тот Пол, с любовью в сердце и дельтой на груди, прыгает, его чувства и воспоминания становятся частью сети.  
  
Миллионы разрозненных маленьких моментов — опера и встреча в баре, роман, построенный на самом странном фундаменте, который способен понять Пол. На честности. «Богема», короткие споры, длинные корабельные ночи и всеобволакивающее чувство счастья… Пол понимает, что другой он светится не только потому, что нашел способ заставить двигатель работать. Другой Пол полон любви, пусть он так редко ее показывает и совсем не умеет говорить о чувствах. Но, похоже, второму, Хью, этого достаточно.  
  
Пол кожей ощущает, как чужая идиллия превращается в его персональную агонию…  
  
А потом случается странное — в один из бесконечных дней в сети, когда кажется, что надежды больше нет, Пол видит посреди леса силуэт незнакомца в белом, который ходит кругами и смотрит на него с опаской.  
  
— Кто ты? — спрашивает Пол и почти инстинктивно хватается за несуществующий здесь кинжал, который обычно висит у него на поясе.  
  
— Ты знаешь, кто я, — отвечает незнакомец и подходит ближе. Теперь Пол узнает это лицо — и понимает, что там, в реальности его двойника что-то случилось.  
  
— Ты умер, — Пол не спускает с Хью глаз и все никак не может понять, как так получилось, что в его Вселенной судьба так и не свела его с доктором Калбером. Он думает, это какая-то ирония, возможно, это его наказание за все, что он успел сделать — увидеть, как вся его жизнь могла сложиться иначе. Самую малость.  
  
— Держись от Пола подальше, — серьезно произносит Хью, и словам его вторит эхо, а споры, витающие всюду, словно замирают, ожидая ответа Пола.  
  
— Иначе что?  
  
— Что бы ты ни задумал, у тебя не получится, — Хью выглядит угрожающе, глаза его темнеют, и Полу кажется, что лес точно принял сторону доктора.  
  
— Это еще почему? — Пол не боится, может, и зря. — Я продвинулся в своих исследованиях гораздо дальше, чем твой Стамец.  
  
Гордость, как же без нее — Пол слишком доволен собой, чтобы промолчать.  
  
— Потому что у тебя нет сердца, — Хью едва успевает произнести это вслух, как поднимается ветер, и споры начинают кружиться в каком-то странном танце. Белоснежные молнии окутывают ветви, и Полу становится действительно страшно.  
  
— Что-то грядет… — он снова смотрит туда, где стоял Хью — но теперь там никого нет.  
  
Через мгновение Пол замечает уже знакомую ему синюю форму и понимает, что его агония только начинается. Потому что скоро он вернется домой, в место, где никто не скажет ему: «Я люблю тебя».


End file.
